


Bad Doggy

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his escape from Azkaban Sirius runs into a Hermione Granger in a compromising situation.  Of course Sirius being Sirius he decides to join in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

Finally.

  
Having broken free from Azkaban Prison, Sirius Black not only becomes an icon among all villainous wizards and witches, but he also becomes a free man.

Well, in this case, a free canine, often mistaken as a Grim in the wizarding world – a dog that if seen, foretells bad luck and overall… possibly death.

Sirius had no time to think of all the details, however. His focus was getting as far away from Azkaban as he could.

 

  
Under the alias “Padfood”, Sirius approaches a rather large house, surrounded by the cities. The place looked rather average, truly not that magical at all.

Life as a dog would be hard, here. Already Sirius finds himself playing frogger with the streets, trying not to get hit. Making it across the street, Padfoot sits on the sidewalk outside the large house and pants, looking anxiously at the traffic.

  
My God… these people drive like mad! I nearly died… I’d best get some cover for the night, I’ll need to… huh? Padfoot’s incredible sense of smell catches wind of a light, feminine scent – in his nostrils, the scent is warm and even a bit musky.

Well, well… that does smell rather… good. Oh… it’s been so long since I’ve had the company of a female… I wonder if… no, I truly shouldn’t.

Padfoot ignores his better conscience and sneaks through the fence posts surrounding the house. He appears in its back yard where there is a rather large pool and lawn chairs – three of them – lined up next to each other, facing the pool.

On one of the chairs is thirteen year old girl with wavy brown hair. The musk was coming from her.

Padfoot slowly stalks his way up to the girl, close enough to where he can hear her speaking. She’s using a telephone.

 

  
“Yeah? And then what would you do…” she says in a rather flirtatious, sultry voice, “Uh huh? Yeah… Oooh, that makes me so hot…”

Who the devil would she be speaking to that way? No matter… her scent… it’s making me… mgh…

Padfood attempts to move closer, but the sound of a door opening startles him, chasing him out of the fence again. Curious, he sticks his head back in, in awe at what he sees.

 

  
An older, overweight man, near his thirties approaches the girl, who suddenly takes her hand out of her pants and hangs up her phone, turning her head to the man, almost as if being caught.

The man is pretty well hung for his age and size, approaching the girl and leaning over the back of the chair. “Your mother isn’t home.” ”

“Oh? I suppose I should start now…” the girl says, almost happily.

  
The man begins groping and caressing the young girl. To Padfoot’s delight, he feels his groin tingling and an erection begins to grow.

“Hermione, your chest has gotten bigger, hasn’t it?”

“Yes, Daddy, I think so. My minge is also changed. I had to shave it this morning, care to see?”

Padfoot shakes his head and starts panting as the girl – Hermione – stands out of the lounge chair. She’s clearly wearing a rather skimpy bikini – black and sheer. It may as well be considered lingerie.

Hermione lowers her panties, showing the man she called “Daddy” her bare, swollen vagina.

“Hermione, Dear… you’re swelling.”

“Is that good, Daddy?”

“Of course. It means you’re ready for our game! You know what to do, Princess.”

 

 

Hermione lowers herself to her knees, her bottoms still around her knees. As she kneels, she takes her father’s cock in her mouth; not hesitating, Hermione immediately begins sucking, bobbing her shaggy, brown-haired head up and down the massive shaft.

As she’s kneeling, her legs are wide apart, spreading open her pussy lips, releasing more of her musky scent. Padfoot musters all his strength to keep him from dashing into the yard. Feeling his erection harden even more, Padfoot can only watch.

 

  
The man stops Hermione’s sucking and smiles, “Turn around, Love. Let Daddy soothe your aching pussy before Mum comes home, yeah?”

“Alright, I’ve missed it!” Hermione says, turning around, showing her father her round, supple ass. Beneath her ass is her swollen, glistening, dampened pussy.

Hermione’s father slowly gets to his knees, positioning his cock against her pussy, sliding the tip up and down her entrance, rubbing her clit with his leaking tip.

  
“Ungh… Daddy… that feels so nice…” Hermione moans gently, sighing in relief and pleasure.

“Good, that’s a good girl,” her father says, slowly easing his cock deeply into her pussy, listening to her moan and coo in pleasure.

Padfoot begins panting a bit harder as he watches Hermione’s pussy swallow the entire length of her father’s cock. He watched attentively as Hermione’s father pressed his thighs against his daughter’s, soon pulling out his length, only to slide it back in, picking up the pace.

“Daddy… mgh! Yes… please… harder!”

Hermione’s begging made her father smile, and he gladly thrusted harder, also a bit faster.

 

  
The moaning and cooing fill the night air as Padfoot ends up creeping close to the situation, smelling Hermione’s scent as her father pulls his cock out of her, cumming all over her pussy, filling it with his creamy, thick cum.

  
Padfoot can’t help himself. He dives between Hermione’s father and her pussy, shoving the father out of the way.

“What the?!” Hermione’s father jumps, stumbling on his knees, “A dog?! Whose dog is…”

Hermione’s father falls silent as he watches as the mangy black dog laps deeply at Hermione’s pussy, licking his cum out of her and slipping his tonge deeply into her pussy.

He licks hard and fast over Hermione’s clit, forcing her to shake as she cums. Hermione’s moans are more aggressive as the sensitivity in her clit intensifies. She cums again, harder, dampening Padfoot’s maw.

Padfoot begins to thrust his hips, his cock reaching out but grabbing nothing. As he licks faster and faster, he feels a knot forming at the base of his canine cock.

Suddenly, his seed sprays onto the ground and onto Hermione’s leg.

  
Hermione’s shaking orgasm is too much; she crawls away, hoping to catch a breather.

 

  
“Hermione, my goodness!” her father cries, “Even the animals want a piece of your sexy ass.” Hermione’s father looks down at Padfoot’s groin, noticing his large, thick, red cock, twitching under his belly, “He’s even got a chubby! Hermione, honey… why not welcome this little doggy to our home, huh? The way Daddy showed you.”

 

  
Hermione, panting and shaking, still cumming a bit, turns to face the cum-faced dog, smiling and looking up at her father.

“Should I fuck him, Daddy?”

“Nah, princess. Let him fuck you. He’s our little guest afterall.

Padfoot begins panting. What? Seriously? They aren’t angry? Yes! I’m getting laid… oh, it’s been so long!

  
Suddenly, he watches as Hermione leans forward, moving her hands under his arms and picking him up slightly. Laying backwards, Hermione drags the medium sized dog overtop of her, Padfoot’s tip grazes Hermione’s clitoris; that’s enough to send him wild.

Padfoot thrusts madly, panting as he looks down at the girl, who looks pleased, yet confused.

Padfoot’s panting intensifies as he quickens his thrusts, wrapping his arms tightly over Hermione’s hips and knotting deeply inside her.

“Ooh! Daddy, the dog feels rather… tight… suddenly!” Hermione moans, “Is… is this…” Hermione is interrupted by a feeling of swelling. Padfoot’s knot grows larger, connecting the two quite tightly.

“Oh! He’s knotted!” Hermione’s father laughs, “Means he’s gonna cum. He can’t get out ‘til he does, though. Aren’t you lucky?”

Padfoot grins as he feels a strange sensation. He then recalls a little-heard-of rule in the wizarding world: Should any wizard fornicate with a muggle, a special bond is formed. Not only will a bond be formed, but it’s also an informal engagement.

Padfoot’s ears perk as Hermione smile down, “Does this mean you’re my familiar now?” she whispers out of her father’s range of hearing.

Familiar? Wait, is she a witch? She’s a Hogwarts student, I’ll bet! Muggles don’t know about familiars.

 

 

  
The ministry of magic is an organization responsible for maintaining, protected, and often times regulating the magic that takes place in all of the wizarding world.

Once they’ve received notice of Padfoot’s and Hermione’s bonding, the bonding was seen more as a familiar and master bond; it was as if Sirius was never a part of it.

It was decided. Hermione would soon receive a letter from the ministry congratulating her on the bonding of her new familiar. An owl would be sent the next day.

 

 

  
It was agreed upon, for future fun, that Padfoot would be allowed to sleep at the Granger’s house that night. In the morning, Padfoot awoke on Hermione’s bed, still in his canine form to see Hermione bustling about in her room, packing and frantically searching through her belongings and her clothing.

She stops, looking back at the dog, “Today is the day!” she says excitedly, “Today is the day I get to go back to Hogwarts! I dunno if you know, doggy, but… I’m a witch!”

Padfoot tilts his head. I knew it! She is indeed a witch. Living here… she must be muggleborn. Either way, she’s my witch now… I should go with her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Waking up on her first official day of the new year at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,   
Hermione Granger stretches her arms out wide and runs a hand through her wavy, brown hair, messed from   
sleep. Looking down at the side of her bed, she can see Sirius laying asleep, having shifted back to his   
human form in his sleep.

“Padfoot?!” Hermione hisses a pianicked whisper, “You’re a man?!” Hermione panics, whipping her pillow out   
from behind her and plopping it onto his head.

“Snuh, huh?” Sirius groans, waking up, “Oh, good morning, Dear… I’m… oh! That’s a problem, isn’t it?”

“A big one! Why didn’t you tell me?” Hermione says. Soon, she hears the girls’ dorm door creaking. “Shift   
back! Now! Ugh, you should have told me!”

Sirius panics and immediately changes back to his grim form, sitting on the floor, looking to the door and   
panting. Hermione remains sitting in her bed.

  
To girls named Lavender and Parvati enter the room. Lavender smiles widely as she sees Padfood sitting on   
the floor and rushes up to him, petting him, none the wiser.

“Hermione, aren’t you excited?” Parvati asks, a smile across her young, bronze face.

“Oh… for… the new school year?” Hermione says, almost in a daze, watching Padfood pant as Lavender pets   
him, scratching his sides and ears.

“Of course,” Parvati softly giggles, “I believe we’ve got some classes together. Hurry along, though!   
Breakfast is being served!”

Parvati pulls Lavender’s sleeve a bit.

“Come out of bed, Hermione!” Lavender smiles, “Bye doggy! See you later!”

 

  
Hermione watches as the girls leave, and immediately she hops out of bed and sits on her knees before her   
canine companion.

  
“Do you remember when you found my daddy and me in our back yard?” she says, leaning forward with a small   
grin on her face. “I’ve been thinking about it rather often since. You know. How good it felt?” she   
whispers.

Padfoot tilts his head and begins wagging his tail. His eyes light up with anticipation. He had a pretty   
good feeling about where this was heading.

“I think,” Hermione whispers, “that we should do it again. I’m feeling rather hot, Padfoot.”

Hermione giggles as she lifts her nightgown a bit, revealing her soft, cotton panties, hugging her hips and   
ass firmly.

Padfoot whines a bit and looks down between his hind legs, watching as his erection springs free from his   
sheath.

“So, Doggy?” Hermione says, standing up and sitting on the foot of her bed, laying back, resting on her   
elbows, “You’ve been a good boy, come on, before the girls come back, then!”

  
Padfoot whines with joy and immediately stands up on his back feet, resting his paws on Hermione’s bed. He   
watches as she slips her panties down over her knees. Her smooth, creamy flesh is barely touched as her   
panties fall past her ankles and onto the floor.

Padfoot’s sense of smell is stricken with a sweet musk, damp and strong. His nose leads him directly to   
Hermione’s pussy.

He pants with arousal, his hot breath teasing Hermione’s wet, aching labia.

Hermione lays back completely, spreading her legs slowly, a small ways, as she lifts her hips and arches   
her back, feeling the arousal tease her entire body.

“Lick me, Padfoot,” Hermione whispers, “Please… I loved when you made me cum, please do it again.”

With no hesitation, Padfoot begins running his tongue across Hermione’s soft, bare pussy. Her slightly   
plump labia cushions his wide, flat tongue as he presses inward, tasting her sensitive, stiffening, swollen   
clit.

Hermione instantly exhales in relief and comfort, closing her eyes and pulling her nightgown up to her   
stomach. She relaxes as she feels Padfoot’s tongue caressing and pampering her swollen clit as her juices   
begin dripping, making her walls slippery.

Padfoot licks faster, feeling his erection twitching and growing to its full length. Soon, Hermione bends   
her knees and spreads her pussy wider, moaning softly as the dog continues eating her out.

“God, yes… lick me harder!” she begs, “I want to cum so badly! Please… mmgh, Sirius!”

She used my real name? Oh man… this girl is so hot! She tastes so clean and warm… God I love fucking her!   
Padfoot licks faster, ravenously searching for her sweet juices, dampening his maw with each lick.

Hermione’s plush labia rests gently over Padfoot’s maw as he licks her deeply, closing his eyes and   
allowing his erection to grind gently against his fur on his belly. “God… fuck me. Please… I need to cum!   
Mmgh, please,” Hermione begs, her face blushing from heat.

Padfoot licks Hermione’s clit a few more times before leaping upward, mounting over Hermione and slipping   
his thick, hard cock inside her as deeply as he can.

 

  
His size was above the average size of a dog’s cock, which made for much more satisfaction for the both of   
them. Padfoot begins thrusting, panting and rutting his head against Hermione’s belly, nuzzling his way   
beneath her nightgown. Sniffing at her erect, hard nipples, Padfoot begins licking the left breast,   
thrusting harder.

Hermione covers her mouth as she moans. The dog’s cock is thick enough to slightly gape her, and the   
addition of stimulating her nipples sent a most pleasing feeling all the way down her spine and to her toes.

In no time, Hermione’s juices flow much faster, allowing Padfoot to slip inside her, deeper and even   
faster. His panting increases as Hermione’s moans fill the air.

  
“I’m going to cum… Oh, God, yes! G-good boy! Mmgh yeah! Good… boy!” Hermione groans, cumming hard, spraying   
her juices lightly over Padfoot’s cock, dampening the fur on his belly.

Padfoot begins whining quietly, thrusting slower as he feels his knot forming, swelling deeply inside   
Hermione’s pussy, surrounded by her swelling, convulsing walls as she cums.

“Aagh, God… Sirius… I…” Hermione looks over to her door and sees Parvati and Lavender staring in shock.

 

  
Hermione immediately fumbles to sit up, dragging Padfoot along with her, slowly trying to pry him out of   
her vagina.

“Uh… this is… uh… this isn’t…” Hermione stutters, blushing badly.

Parvati and Lavender both look at each other, unsure what to say.

  
Padfoot manages to pull his knot out of Hermione’s pussy, his semen oozing out of his tip and onto her   
smooth, shaven labia.

 

  
“What are… you doing?” Lavender whispers in horror, “That’s… a dog!”

“Hermione, this isn’t normal,” Parvati warns, coming closer, “You could be expelled already! This is…   
wrong!”

“Okay, girls, first of all,” Hermione says getting out of bed and lowering her nightgown, “Padfoot… isn’t   
really a dog… and secondly, it… just feels so good!”

“Hermione, you’ve gone mad…” Lavender says softly, “It’s a dog… we’re looking at him.”

“Padfoot,” Hermione says, “Can you please explain?”

Immediately, Padfoot transforms into a human again, his paws lengthening and forming fingers and his tail   
receding into his spine. His face flattens a bit, returning to his normal face.

In no time, Padfoot has returns to Sirius Black, the escapee from Azkaban Prison. He sits nude on   
Hermione’s bed with his rather impressive erection sprung between his legs, still dripping with precum.

“I’m afraid she’s right, girls. I am indeed not just a dog,” he explains running a hand through his black   
hair, “My name is Sirius Black.”

“This is mad,” Parvati panics, “McGonagall is going to tell your parents, expel you! She’s… she’s gonna…”

“Calm down!” Hermione says, “As long as Sirius is a dog, he can’t get me pregnant, and nobody will suspect   
a thing if we just… keep it a secret.”

“How… how are we supposed to let this go? He’s much older than you… and it’s bestiality!” Parvati panics.

“Parvati,” Hermione grins, “Are you curious?”

“A little, to be honest.”

  
“I am, too,” Lavender says, “but… is it safe?”

“Padfoot is very good at what he does. Nothing bad’s happened to me yet. Come on, girls… let loose a   
little. Haven’t you ever had an orgasm before?”

“Only by myself,” Parvati says, blushing, “Does it hurt?”

“Maybe at first, if you’re a virgin,” Hermione says, “But his tongue is warm and flat, I’ve never cum that   
hard.”

 

  
The girls contemplate together, Lavender and Parvati fidgeting with their school uniforms.

“Nobody will find out?” Lavender whispers.

“Not a soul – will they, Sirius?” Hermione smiles, looking down at his impressive cock.

“Eyes are up here, Darling,” Sirius chuckles, “and besides, if I can make three lovely young girls feel   
like princesses, I don’t see the harm in it.”

  
“What do you say?” Hermione asks Parvati, shifting her gaze between her and Lavender.

“I… I’m in.” Parvati smiles, looking over at Sirius as he runs a finger up his shaft, cleaning up a   
dripping trail of precum. It’s clear to the girls that Sirius is still horny.

“Me too…” Lavender giggles shyly.

“Excellent, ladies,” Sirius says, standing and wrapping his arms around Hermione, pressing his shaft firmly   
against her ass, “I’ll be sure to make you all feel utterly satisfied. Shall we begin?”

 

 

  
Lavender and Parvati help each other take their school uniforms off, folding them and neatly placing them   
aside. Sirius sits against Hermione’s pillows, one leg crossed over the other, making his cock lean to the   
left.

Looking the girls over, he examines Parvati’s golden bronze skin and Lavender’s slightly red-tinted hair.   
His casual smile turns into a grin, a hungry, sly grin.

  
Sirius immediately transforms, wagging his tail as he approaches Parvati, sticking his nose directly into   
her inner thigh, inhaling her scent and lapping gently.

Parvati jumps backward a bit, “Ooh! Your nose is cold!”

“You’ll get used to it. Relax… perhaps I can help you get more comfortable?” Hermione smiles, pulling   
Parvati slowly to the foot of her bed, having her sit on her left. All that’s left for Parvati to remove are   
her panties.

Hermione looks at Lavender with an aroused smile, slowly slipping her hand down Parvati’s panties.

“Hermione, I just… oh!” Parvati blushes, feeling Hermione’s finger massage gently around her soft, warm   
clit. Parvati moans softly, looking onto Hermione’s eyes.

“Now imagine if this feeling were hot and very wet,” Hermione whispers.

“Mmgh, yeah…” Parvati moans.

Hermione stops as Lavender sits on her right.

  
“No, don’t stop, please!” Parvati moans, begging for Hermione to continue. Instead of Hermione, Padfoot paws   
at Parvati’s leg, panting and wagging his tail.

Lavender and Hermione watch with curious grins as Parvati slips her panties off. Like a moth to a flame,   
Padfoot’s maw aims right for Parvati’s pussy.

Padfood licks quickly, tasting her juices and lapping around the soft flesh of her pussy.

“Mmgh! Oh, God!” Parvati moans, “This feels s- so…”

“Good?” Hermione grins, watching as Padfoot licks Parvati’s dark, plush pussy, wishing it were her again.   
Lavender stares alongside her, listening to Parvati moan in pleasure with the expression of pure bliss.

Lavender bites her lower lip as she reaches over to Hermione’s lap. Hermione stops her hand and glares   
deeply into her eyes. She slowly directs Lavender’s hand closer to her pussy.

  
“Mmgh! Aagh yes!” Parvati moans, looking over to her friends. She can see them beginning to finger each   
other as Lavender peels Hermione’s nightgown up over her head. Biting her lip, Parvati watches intently.

 

  
Lavender pulls Hermione by her hands and sits down on the floor, laying back and smiling, pulling Hermione   
slowly down on top of her.

The girls giggle and begin to kiss, caressing each other and slowly grinding their pussies together.   
Parvati watches as their pussies begin to glisten with dampness.

Padfoot licks faster and faster, but soon catches the scent of Lavender’s juices. He immediately pushes off   
from Parvati and darts straight toward Lavender, diving under Hermione’s legs and licking against Lavender’s   
slit.

He alternates between licking Hermione’s pussy and Lavenders, wagging his tail and panting between laps.

“Parvati, come here,” Lavender moans, “Let me finish what he started for you, I’d like to try.”

  
“Are you sure?” Parvati asks, nervously, still feeling quite aroused. She can’t ignore the feeling. Her   
belly is fluttering and her loins are burning with desire. Finally, she stands, doing as Lavender asked of   
her.

 

  
Hermione moves down Lavender’s body and allows Padfoot to have a long, warm taste of Lavender’s hot, moist   
pussy. She notices as Parvati approaches, straddling Lavender’s lips and resting on her knees.

Lavender opens her mouth and drags her tongue across Parvati’s juicy slit, suckling a bit on her clit and   
moaning while Padfood licks her harder and faster.

As Padfoot speeds up, as does Lavender, licking and suckling faster, nearly kissing Parvati’s slit   
passionately, craving her silky dampness.

The ladies’moaning fills the room, driving Hermione insatiable. She lays on her back and slips beneath the   
wolf-sized dog, looking at his large, thick, red erection. Hermione doesn’t hesitate to slip it into her   
mouth, feeling Padfoot jump a bit. Immediately, he begins to thrust, lapping at Lavender’s hot pussy while   
receiving a blow job from Hermione.

Aroused and wet, Hermione dips her fingers into her plush pussy and rubs her clit in small, rapid circles.

Parvati leans her head back and moans, grinding her pussy quickly over Lavender’s mouth as she licks   
harder, moaning with each lick.

Padfoot whines under his groans as he licks and tongues Lavender’s pussy as deeply as he can, searching   
madly for more of Lavender’s sweet, warm juices.

Hermione can already feel herself getting close. The girls moan and groan loudly. Lavender moves her hips   
and feels her muscles tightening. She thrusts her hips a bit and tries to spread her legs further apart, but   
her stomach convulses and her juices give way – she cums hard, making her clit throb and grow more   
sensitive.

Parvati moans and breathes harder, “I’m gonna cum! I… I feel it… I’m… g-gonna… mmmgh! Aaagh yes!” Parvati   
groans, cumming lightly over Lavender’s lips, feeling her tongue catch every drop, licking the outside of   
her labia before swallowing.

Hermione fingers herself harder, opening her mouth wide as she feels her own orgasm coming. As she moves,   
Padfoot’s urge to thrust forces him deeply inside Lavender, where he thrusts hard and fast.

“Oh God! Mmgh, he’s inside me!” Lavender gasps, moaning, “God, he’s so big! Mmghh fuck me… Unngh, yeah!”

Padfoot pants rapidly as he listens to Hermione’s groaning, turning his head and watching her orgasm. The   
look on her face as she pulls her fingers out of her wet pussy drive him mad. He thrusts faster, growling in   
pleasure.

Soon, he feels his shaft knot inside Lavender. Lavender tilts her head back and groans deeply, her orgasm   
boiling over. She moans passionately as her juices flow heavily from her body, dampening the fur on   
Padfoot’s belly.

  
“God, yes… mmgh, Padfoot… that… was amazing!” Lavender pants, laying her head back and catching her breath.

Padfoot’s knot begins to shrink as he empties his semen into Lavander’s pussy.

“Mmgh, oh, it’s so warm,” Lavender gasps, feeling Sirius’ sperm filling her womb, “I won’t get pregnant?”

Hermione shakes her head, panting, “No… not while he’s a dog.”

“I know what we’ll be doing this weekend,” Parvati giggles, standing up and heading to her clothes.

Padfoot pulls out out Lavender and stands on all fours, panting as his cock slowly shrinks. Lavender stands   
and allows Padfoot’s cum to ooze down her legs as she stands.

 

  
After the girls clean up, Lavender and Parvati hurry to their first class while Hermione gets ready.

  
Sirius, in his human form, sits back on Hermione’s bed and rests his aching muscles.

“Hey… last night, before I went to sleep, I made you this,” Hermione says, giving Sirius a flat, black box.

“Oh?” Sirius says, opening it and seeing a bright red collar with tags, one of which that read, “If lost,   
return to Hermione Granger | Griffindor House”.

“Now you can go anywhere about the castle and not worry about getting taken anywhere. It’s magically   
enfused, as well. It won’t disappear when you change to and from being a dog.”

“Hermione, that’s so thoughtful. What a sweet girl you are, in more ways than one,” Sirius says with a   
grin, snapping it around his neck and poking at the tags, “How do I look?”

“Handsome, quite so. I’ve got to go! I’ll be back tonight. Stay out of trouble! You should have told me   
earlier that you could transform,” Hermione says a bit sourly, “I’d still have let you fuck me, you know,”   
she says with a wink before leaving her dorm.

  
Sirius sighs, leaning back on the bed. He closes his eyes and replays this morning’s events over and over in   
his head. If he had not gotten to orgasm twice already, he would definitely have an erection just thinking   
about it all.

 

  
He opens his eyes and feel the collar around his neck and a small smile creeps across his face. He realizes   
that Hermione plans to use him a lot for sex for as long as they are together. He might as well be her   
prisoner.

“Funny… I has escaped from being locked away for years, having straps and chains and tags… yet here I am   
now.” Sirius says aloud to himself, “Something feels right about this particular claim of ownership. I   
think… oh yes, I think she fancies me.”

 

  
The rest of the evening, Sirius waited in Hermione’s bed, having the freedom to wander as he pleased,   
Sirius waited, a smile on his face with his hands behind his head.

“I quite like this prison much better.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

Hermione traces her finger around Sirius’ chest, lying next to him in her bed in her empty dorm room,   
wrapped in a crisp, gray sheet, smiling and biting he bottom lip a little. Looking down at her, Sirius   
notices her cheeks turning pink. He smiles and holds her with his right arm, running his hand through her   
hair, playing with her wavy locks.

“And what are you so giddy about?” Sirius asks, smiling, “I don’t smell like wet dog, do I?”

Hermione giggles, “No! Not at all. You smell very good actually. You smell like my father – that man   
scent.”

“I’d rather smell like a man than a dog, anyway,” Sirius chuckles softly, placing his hand on Hermione’s   
stomach, “Wow… pretty soon you’ll be… quite round.”

“Excuse me?”

“Pregnancy… it does that. It’s beautiful!”

Hermione sits up, the sheet falling off her chest and revealing her slightly swollen breasts. She walks   
over to the body mirror in the room and examines her body like most young women do. I don’t want to get so   
big… but… am I bonding with the fetus already? Do I tell anyone? Someone will find out eventually…

“What if we just… went away from here, Hermione?” Sirius asks, sitting up in bed, wearing nothing at all,   
throwing the sheets over himself and stepping out. “We could be a family. You’d never have to work and you’d   
never have to deal with anyone telling you what to do or read or… anything. Just me and our little family.”

Hermione smiles, “That’s sweet, but I belong at Hogwarts. I… just need some kid of… cover-up. If my friends   
see me when I get… fat…”

“Pregnant. Not fat.”

“When they see me get bigger… what do I tell them?” Hermione sighs, placing her hands on her still-flat   
stomach, staring at herself in the mirror, “I’m sure Dumbledore would completely be on board for a   
convicted, dangerous felon conceiving with one of his top students.”

“You’ve a point…” Sirius sighs, “I’ll work on something. Meanwhile, you take it easy. Go to class, be   
yourself, but be careful. I’ll take care of the rest.” Sirius immediately shifts into his dog form, padding   
out of the room, his collar’s jingling fading away as he leaves.

Hermione reaches for her school uniform and slips it on, adjusting the tie and flipping her hair over her   
shoulders. Stepping into her skirt, she pulls it up over her hips and smooths it out over her legs. Sitting   
at the foot of her bed, she slides on her panties and socks, soon, her shoes. With a sigh, she walks over to   
the mirror gain.

“I hope these uniforms come in maternity size.”

 

 

Paying attention in her classes is nearly impossible. Hermione can only think of one thing: her baby.   
Worrying constantly about where Sirius had gone, Hermione finds it difficult to so much as write her name at   
the top of her assignments. The professors’ voices had all faded into the background as the day went on.   
Every one of Hermione’s classes seemed to whiz by in half a blink.

  
Is it a boy? A girl? A shape shifter… what will the baby change into? How do I control it? How do I even   
raise a kid? What will my parents think? How does this affect my schooling? My grades! Oh, God, I’m going to   
fail! I’m going to be expelled and Sirius will be found out… he’ll be taken back to Azka—

“Miss Granger!” Professor McGonagall addresses Hermione, “Hermione, haven’t you heard a single word? Class   
is over… you’re dismissed.”

“Oh, right… th-thank you,” Hermione says, standing with her arms full of her unopened books.

“Hermione,” McGonagall says softly, “Something is wrong, Dear… is it the finals?”

“No, Professor. Just a bit ill.”

“I see… if illness comes to worse, come find me,” McGonagall smiles, “Many ill students have confided in me   
and a cure was found quickly. I’m here for you.”

  
“Yes… thank you, Professor,” Hermione says sheepishly, quickly scurrying out of the classroom, clutching her   
books in her arms.

 

  
In her next class, again, Hermione is in a daze. Allowing her mind to wander, Hermione sends herself into a   
panic. Again, her professor’s voice becomes only background as her mind is ever louder. Foolish, how could I   
be so stupid? No protection? But… he felt so good. I don’t regret it at all… but I do. Ugh… I’m pregnant.   
It’s real.

Hermione reminds herself of every moment she spent with Sirius. Her stomach flips and her skin becomes   
speckled with goosebumps. As she sighs, her lungs begin to feel lighter. The memory is vivid and she can   
feel everything. Hermione moans very softly when she remembers how Sirius’ cock felt inside her, filling her   
with passion and with his seed.

Hermione is jolted back into reality by the feel of fur on her palm. Looking to her right, she sees Sirius   
in his dog form, sitting at her side, panting and smiling.

  
“Sirius?” Hermione whispers, “I’m in class!”

Sirius whines quietly, tugging on the bottom of Hermione’s skirt. In a panic, Hermione looks around at her   
classmates; nobody appears to notice her. Soon, the students all stand and begin heading out of the room.

“You’re lucky class is over, I could have been scolded! Come on… I’m following.” Hermione follows Sirius   
out of the classroom and down a long hallway. He leads her into a lavatory, shifting back into his human   
form and closing the door.

“What’s the matter? I was just…”

Hermione is interrupted by Sirius’ lips pressing against hers as he backs her against a bathroom stall. His   
breath is hot and his kiss is deep, passionate, and wired. Hermione immediately feels her stomach flip.

Sirius releases the kiss, “I’ve waited all day for you… I missed you!” He growls, kissing her again,   
deeply, running his hands up her shirt and caressing a handful of her left breast. He moans, needing her,   
inhaling her scent and craving her touch, her love, her body. Sirius kisses her harder, his mouth moving to   
her neck and Hermione simply melts. Feeling her pussy dampen under his touch, she moans softly as her heart   
beats faster, slamming against her chest. Hermione breathes faster as her hands begin to wander, slowly   
running up Sirius’ chest.

In almost no time, Hermione’s skirt is pulled to the floor. Sirius lifts her left leg and strokes his   
strong, throbbing manhood with his left hand. He pants in eagerness, looking into Hermione’s eyes as if   
begging for permission.

“But… I’m pregnant…” she whispers, the heat rising off her body, making her scent stronger to Sirius.

Sirius says nothing, only glares, begging. He waits, his breathing getting a bit more intense as if he had   
finished running. Hermione bites her bottom lip, giving a nod. Sirius scrambles to slam his cock into her,   
feeling her hot, moist pussy swallow his entire length. He tips head back and sighs, exhaling in relief as   
he closes his eyes, thrusting his hips as he moans softly in pleasure. Hermione’s pussy gapes a bit – he’s   
gotten a bit bigger. It must be his own hormones or something… he feels so much bigger! That or… I’m just   
more sensitive.

Hermione moans as she feels her body envelop in Sirius’ heat. He leans forward and holds her leg against   
his hip, supporting himself against the lavatory wall with his left hand, thrusting harder, looking down   
into Hermione’s eyes. His cock twitches inside her as precum drips slowly out of his tip and into her   
occupied uterus.

Hermione moans a bit louder as she feels Sirius’ protruding vein rub against her swelling clitoris. She   
wraps her arms around his neck, draping them over his shoulders and touches her forehead to his. Sirius   
thrusts harder as he leans in to kiss her, pressing his lips against hers again, vigorously, swirling his   
tongue around hers.

 

  
Parvati approaches the bathroom, but stops, hearing the loud moaning and harsh breathing from just outside   
the door. Looking behind her, it seems that no other students notice as they’re passing by, chattering   
loudly to each other. Parvati presses her ear against the door and gasps when she hears the obvious sounds   
of two students making love in the school’s bathroom. Her first instinct is to barge in and catch them – it   
is the ladies’ room after all.

Paying attention to her instinct, Parvati barges in, swinging the bathroom door hard, making it slam a bit   
against the wall. Immediately, Hermione and Sirius jump with fright and Hermione fumbles to make herself   
descent.

Sirius pulls out of Hermione, panting, “Ah… it’s… we were just…”

“I know. I see what you’re doing,” Parvati says, crossing her arms and closing the door, “I thought you   
said we’d all use Padfoot.”

“P-Padfoot, sure… but this is Sirius… he’s in his…”

Parvati interrupts Hermione, “I see that! I thought screwing him in his human form was against the rules!”

“It is but… this is…” Hermione sighs, “I can’t explain it without you getting upset or…”

  
“I’m already upset. I’m telling Lavender.”

Sirius steps forward and holds his hands out to Parvati, “My dear… that’s completely… not necessary.”

“And why not?” Parvati scolds.

“I… love her. I’m making love to Hermione because I… am lovesick. And… and… I just needed to…”

Hermione interrupts, “What? You mean…”

Parvati rolls her eyes and storms out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

“I guess I’ll go explain it to her,” Hermione says, pulling her skirt up over her hips, “You stay out of   
sight like this – put your fur back on, Doggy.”

“Mm, woof,” Sirius grins, shifting back into his dog form, padding out of the bathroom and rushing back to   
Hermione’s dorm room while she hunts down the angry, oblivious Parvati, who is probably already talking to   
Lavender about everything she had just seen.

 

  
  
Parvati paces the room, crossing her arms as Lavender sits on Hermione’s bed. The two had been discussing   
all that Parvati had seen. Lavender is a bit indifferent, but a strange sense of jealousy comes over her.

“So, we weren’t pretty enough to hit on or something?” Lavender asks.

“No, Sirius – er, Padfoot said that he loves Hermione or something. Hermione’s… changed. She used to be so   
Straight-A and book dwelling, now she’s having sex all over the school?” Parvati sits next to Lavender,   
“What makes Hermione so much more attractive than us?”

“Maybe he really does love her?”

“No way… criminals can’t love.”

“Sirius can,” Lavender says, “Haven’t you noticed the way he follows her almost everywhere? I saw him in   
the library today… looking at puberty books and other muggle-like materials. Like he’s studying for   
something.”

“Maybe she’s fucking him to get test answers… God knows Hermione’s not picked up a single book all week,”   
Parvati sighs, “She just seems so different. She talks quieter, eats slower, but she looks… happy, which is   
good! Just… come on, you know?”

 

  
Hermione enters her dorm, her hand over her slightly plumped stomach, “Oh, there you are.”

“Yeah, here we are,” Parvati says, crossing her legs over and crossing her arms under her chest.

“Look, Lav, Vati…” Hermione smiles.

“No, you can’t call us those anymore!” Lavender speaks up, “Parvati told me everything she saw and…”

“I’m having a baby!” Hermione interrupts quickly.

Parvati and Lavender can only stare at the young witch before them. Looking closely, the two can actually   
see that Hermione’s put on a little bit of weight. That explains everything.

“Is… it’s Padfoot’s…?” Parvati asks.

  
“Of course,” Hermione smiles, looking down at her still small, but plumping belly, “And since he’s a shape   
shifter, the baby is supposed to grow pretty fast. I’ll only be pregnant for… I dunno. Two more weeks?”

“I’ve always wanted to have a baby,” Lavender swoons, standing up and putting her hand on Hermione’s belly,   
“I could barely notice at first, Hermione.”

“At the rate its growing, I can easily take sick days off to give birth and Sirius will always be available   
to help take care of the baby. Plus with my time-turner…”

Parvati interrupts, “Well, well, you have everything figured out, don’t you. Except one thing. You broke   
the rules! You broke the agreement we all had! Only fuck him as a dog!” Parvati stands, “Your words, not   
ours!”

“Alright… fine… you can fuck him in his human form… but!” Hermione scolds, “You must use protection,   
otherwise you could end up pregnant, too.”

  
Parvati lies awake as her dorm mates are asleep. Lavender and Hermione barely make a sound as they sleep,   
oblivious to the world around them. The room’s silence is a bit too much for Parvati’s wandering thoughts.   
She decides the common room would be a bit better.

 

  
In the common room, Parvati sits down in one of the armchairs. She uses her wand, swishing and flicking, to   
light the fireplace. The sound of the crackling fire soon calms her mind and washes away the bare silence.   
Accompanying the crackling fire is the sound of footsteps getting closer to Parvati; she turns to see who is   
coming and she notices Lavender approaching, her hair tied in braids to maintain her wavy hair.

“You couldn’t sleep either?” Lavender asks.

“No… a lot on my mind.”

“Same…” Lavender says, sitting in the chair next to Parvati, joining her in gazing into the fire, “Hermione   
is pregnant… I just… I’m jealous! I want a baby…”

“Lav, stop it… that’s ridiculous.”

“I can’t help it! Oh, she’s so lucky!”

  
The girls enjoy the silence for a while, quietly discussing their feelings on Hermione’s pregnancy. Padfoot   
comes downstairs, his collar gently jingling with tags. The girls turn their heads and notice.

“Shh, he’s coming,” Lavender says, watching as Padfoot gets closer, “Don’t say anything, okay?”

Padfoot comes closer, panting slightly before changing back into his human form. “Were you ladies perhaps   
talking about me?”

“Put some clothes on,” Parvati scowls.

“Uh, n-no! We just… couldn’t sleep,” Lavender chimes in, unable to look away from Sirius’ low hanging cock,   
“and uh… guess you can’t either huh?”

“That’s right. I’m going to be a dad… lot on my mind.” Sirius smiles.

“So… Hermione says we can… you know… do things. In your human form,” Parvati says, looking crossly at   
Sirius, also unable to look away from his cock.

  
“Oh, did she? Lucky for me to come down so late, huh?” Sirius chuckles, looking at the girls who stare at   
him, hungry, scanning him with their eyes.

The very idea of having his way in the flesh with these girls makes him feel warm. His cock begins to   
twitch and pulsate. He steps closer to Parvati, reaching out and running his fingers through her hair.

“You’ve been sour toward me lately… I haven’t been paying much attention to you girls,” Sirius says softly.

“You haven’t,” Parvati says, “Hermione is pregnant and… she gets all the attention from you, and…”

Sirius places a finger on Parvati’s lips, “Hush… I understand. But I can make it up to you.”

 

  
Sirius kneels down before Parvati and moves her knees apart. Looking her in the eyes, Sirius lifts her   
night gown, reaching his hands up to her panties and sliding them down slowly. Parvati gasps a bit, her   
anger subsiding. Looking over to Lavender, Parvati’s expression is dumbfounded. Her heart beats quickly as   
she feels Sirius’ hands brush lightly against her stomach, then her hips, then her thighs. Her panties fall   
to her ankles and her pussy is exposed.

Lavender sits up straight, watching intently as Sirius looks over to her, immediately pressing his tongue   
firmly against Parvati’s warm, damp pussy, lapping in long, broad strokes against her swelling clitoris.   
Lavender moans a bit, shifting in her seat.

Sirius moans and reaches down to his cock, looking Lavender in the eye as he licks Parvati, teasing her   
with his gaze. Lavender squirms before standing, slipping her panties to the floor. Parvati moans softly and   
lifts her knees, reaching down to her pussy and spreading her labia.

Sirius’ tongue flattens and widens as his licks firmly, taking in Parvati's flavor.

Lavender pulls Sirius away from Parvati, making him land on his back, his erect cock standing strong.   
Lavender mounts him, slipping his cock deeply inside her as she tips her head back and moans, riding him   
quickly and rubbing her clit, her heart beating as her adrenaline rushes through her body.

Parvati sets off the chair and steps over to Sirius, lowering to her knees over Sirius’ lips, grinding her   
pussy on his lips. Sirius grins as he moans, breathing hard. He opens his mouth and continues licking   
Parvati’s pussy.

 

  
Lavender’s pussy swallows Sirius’ length, penetrating her deeply and causing her to moan louder. Sirius’   
adrenaline pumps faster at the notion that they have a good chance of being caught. Licking Parvati’s pussy   
faster, Sirius thrusts his hips upward, slapping his ball sac against Lavender’s ass.

The three grind and moan, the heat from the fire making the girls’ bodies glisten. After only a few more   
thrusts, Sirius’ heart smashes against his chest with anxiety and eagerness, forcing him to thrust faster   
and harder. Soon, groaning deeply with his mouth full of Parvati’s clit, Sirius groans, thrusting his hips   
harshly upward again, this time cumming deeply inside Lavender, making her moan in pleasure.

“I haven’t cum… please… make me cum, you bad, naughty dog!” Lavender teases, slipping off of Sirius’ cum-   
coated dick and moving Parvati out of the way. The girls simply switch spots; Lavender sits on Sirius’ face,   
facing Parvati and blushing as she leans over, sucking on Parvati’s erect, sensitive left nipple.

Sirius tastes himself inside Lavender, his own cum dripping onto his lips. He licks hard and fast, feeling   
Parvati position herself over his cock. He feels her slipping him inside her, and again, his cock is   
swallowed whole, throbbing deeply inside the bronze beauty.

 

  
The girls’ moans fill the air as they do their best to stay quiet, keeping pitch with the roaring fire,   
dimly lighting the room. Lavender moans as she grinds her wet, cum-filled pussy against Sirius’ face,   
kissing Parvati while her breasts are fondled. Parvati is gentle with Lavender’s tits, caressing them as she   
kisses back, riding steadily on the hard, fleshy shaft. The girls simultaneously begin breathing harder,   
moaning between each other’s lips, feeling their bodies grow light but tense.

“I’m cumming,” Parvati whispers, “Sirius… cum inide me… mmgh, please! I want your cum!” she moans, almost   
begging.

Sirius’ body tightens again as he growls his passion against Lavender’s pussy, licking faster and running   
his hands up and down her soft, smooth thighs. He feels it. With harder thrusts inside Parvati, the girls’   
intense moaning sinks into his psyche. He wants to cum again.

Thrusting harder, the adrenaline rush takes its toll. Sirius grunts and breathes harder. I’m gonna cum…   
yes! Twice in one night… God, yes! Here it comes… yes! Y-yes!

Sirius cums hard, shooting his seed deeply into Parvati’s womb this time. Lavender finally catches up,   
moaning harder and tipping her head back, her long braids dangling just above Sirius as she cums over his   
lips, her juices dripping over his lips and tongue.

  
The trio sits still, slowly regaining composure and sitting up, looking at each other awkwardly.

“It’s always right after it that we feel… odd, huh?” Sirius smiles. The girls follow suit, giggling and   
retrieving their clothes. Sirius watches the girls redress, looking to the fire, smiling to himself.   
Shifting back into his canine form, he lays before the fire, rolling onto his back and warming his belly by   
the dancing flames as the girls head back up the stairs and go back to bed.

 

 

  
Hermione holds her protruding stomach and squeezes her eyes tightly. Her contractions have begun and there   
are only a few more days until she is due to birth Sirius’ child. Looking crossly to Lavender and Parvati,   
who are also holding their swollen belles, she shakes her head.

“I told you two to use protection!” she hisses.

  
“We forgot! It was very spur-the-moment,” Lavender says, a shy smile on her face, “I saw Sirius going down   
on Vati and I just…”

“Well, we both ended up actually fucking him, Lav, so don’t just pin in on me,” Parvati scowls, soon   
calming down, “Okay… look, this is kind of nice! Three friends having kids a the same time, huh?”

Hermione shakes her head and sighs, “I guess… we’re like sisters then,” she smiles.

“Yeah! Three sisters and one big family,” Lavender smiles, “Besides, now that we share a man, we can all   
keep him in line,” she jokes.

“I suppose… that’s one way to –ungh!” Hermione groans, feeling the sharp pain rush through her body from a   
contraction. The other two girls follow suit. Their stomachs feel tight. The girls feel as if their bellies   
won’t stop expanding.

 

  
  
Padfoot scurried into the girls’ dorm and whines, circling before he sits before his three partners.

“It hurts,” Hermione whispers to him, “Does… this mean?”

Padfoot shifts into human form and Sirius remains on the floor, on his knees, holding Hermione’s hand, “I   
came as soon as I felt it. You three… you’re ready!”

“Ready? What do—agh!” Lavender buckles over, holding her stiff, round belly.

“Come, you three need to come to the hospital wing, now, while nobody is there,” Sirius says, standing and   
helping his girls stand.

“But who will deliver?” Parvati asks, groaning in pain, holding her stomach as if not to drop a heavy   
object.

“I will. They’re my children after all.”

 

 

  
  
The three girls are settled into three beds in the empty hospital wing. Like an anxious lion, Sirius paces   
back and forth, monitoring his ladies’ conditions. Hermione begins breathing harder, stifling her screams.   
She is first.

Sirius zips to the foot of Hermione’s bed, lifting the sheets to see that her entrance is gaping, prepared   
to bring the baby into the world.

“Push, Love… you need to push now,” Sirius says gently, watching closely for the baby’s head.

“I know, I’ve read about it a million times!” Hermione says in pain, a bit irritated, focused on pushing.

With little to no effort, the small crown of the baby’s head begins to show. Pushing harder, Hermione is   
able to push the baby out past its chest. Sirius assist and gently pulls the baby the rest of the way.

Finally, with one last push, Hermione has given birth to a little girl, whom Sirius wraps in a blanket and   
hands to Hermione.

  
Their baby cries as little dog ears form on the baby’s head. Quickly, Hermione pets over the ears, making   
them fade away. Hermione smiles and holds her baby close, snuggling and instinctively lowering the baby to   
her breasts, swollen with milk, to feed her newborn.

 

  
All the while, Lavender has begun her process. In almost a panic, Sirius rushes to aid her. The process is   
long and painful for Lavender, but for Sirius, he only grows more excited. Bringing another baby into the   
world – another little girl, Sirius wraps that baby in a blanket as well, handing her to Lavender. She, too   
begins to feed her.

The last is Parvati, who begins to push, holding tightly onto her sheets. Sirius, a third time, helps   
deliver his newborn child – a boy – and wraps him to keep him warm.

 

  
The hospital wing has become a chapel of birth and crying. As Sirius sits at the foot of Hermione’s bed, a   
smile comes to his face.

  
Finally… all I’ve ever wanted. I have three women to claim as my own, two newborn girls to tame and train   
accordingly, and then a son to take over that which I’ve developed. I have it. It’s mine! My own little   
magical harem.

“Sirius? Are you alright?” Parvati asks, cradling her son, whom she named Canis.

“I’m… wonderful, Dear,” Sirius smiles.

 

  
From that day forward, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati raised their children in happiness and comfort,   
keeping it a well-hidden secret from the rest of the wizarding world. Hermione’s daughter, Agnes and   
Lavender’s daughter, Linelle, would have much to learn about their power as shape shifters, but Canis would   
have much more to learn.

How to control his powers, and how to take over the family Harem. Sirius smiles to himself, crossing his   
arms. I’m a bad dog. A very, very bad dog.


End file.
